


Message to the Minotaur

by InfernalPume



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Related, Correspondence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/pseuds/InfernalPume
Summary: A collection of letters both received and dispatched by Coxswain Jaspert Sharp during his service upon His Majesty's Airship Minotaur





	1. Chapter 1

It hadn’t yet been three days aboard the _Leviathan_ until Deryn shed her status as the unproven spare middy fished out of the sky. In the first hours of her unofficial career as an airman Deryn begged piteously to be allowed to take the midshipman’s test aboard, by the second evening a request had been dispatched to London. Only this morning had the letter arrived from the Scrubs approving her unconventional entrance into the Air Service, followed by Deryn’s soaring results sent back to the admiralty by midday. The swearing in was done in private with no particular fanfare, and the other middies didn’t react at all when she joined them for the evening lessons.

 

All was set in place, which meant Deryn didn’t even need to read the name on the envelope that was unceremoniously dropped in her lap where she sat in the middies mess before the evening meal. Only an official member of the crew for a few hours, all connections severed from home, a mother who refused to speak with her, there was only one person who’d bother to write Midshipman Dylan Sharp.  


_You did this on **Purpose.**_

****

_You think you’re so clever, pretending not to notice the sign of a storm coming. I was a wreck that whole morning but you can’t tell me you didn’t notice. And what did I say about keeping your bloody head down? First thing I see when I look over is your daft bum in the Huxley calling attention to yourself. You know you should have gone third at very earliest. Don’t even try to tell me you panicked up in the Huxley too! I know very well the rigger who strapped you in gave you a bit of yellow cloth to come down. You stayed up there because you knew that bloody storm was coming. And then I’m here, biting my nails thinking you’re some greasy stain in the country and I hear you’ve been picked up by the grandest bloody airship you haven’t shut up about for the past two years and are staying on board! I don’t know how you knew about the Leviathan’s course but I’m sure you planned that too._

_And I saw that bloody request letter for your midshipman’s test. All but begged on your knees, it says!_

_You planned this. I don’t know how you managed it, but I know you planned this._

_I won’t have it. I only helped you get that cozy position as a middie so you could stay with me on the Minotaur. We had a deal. I’m writing my own damn letter to the admiralty, there’s no way they’ll let a green airman onto such a famous airship permanently. You’re coming right back to London and when you do so help me I’ll chain you to my bloody ship myself!_

_Stay out of trouble. Don’t pick fights. Keep your damn head down._

_-Jaspert_


	2. Chapter 2

Deryn winced as she read, managing to avoid the other middies’ notice through the clatter of a contraband drinking contest. The accusations were nothing new, Jaspart was one of the few people who correctly estimated her enough to suspect her ‘games’ as he called them. But did he have to make his chiding so obvious? Didn’t Jaspert _care_ if his letter sounded a bit more _overprotective_ than a correspondence between cousins ought to be? Even if Jaspert’s threats were empty, as Deryn was almost certain they were, his ranting would be enough to give it away on his own!

 

There was no time to respond conspicuously during the day, and by the time Deryn had smuggled a worm lamp under her covers to write she had grumbled enough to herself that the first seething words came easily.

 

_To my Dearest Cousin, Coxswain Jaspert Sharp_

_I don’t have the foggiest what you’re on about._

_I’m flattered that you think I somehow orchestrated a storm AND the Leviathan’s proximity on the same day as the midshipman’s test seeing as you were my only contact in the air service, but if it wasn’t dead obvious, let me clear things up:_

_No, I didn’t know the Leviathan was flying overhead._

_No, I can’t control the bloody weather._

_And furthermore, I’ll take this opportunity to remind you that both agreed that from now on you’d let me be my own man so perhaps you should stop fussing like I’m a helpless baby bird. _

_As for my being green, I don’t think the admiralty much cares. Maybe they’ll listen to you about bringing me back to the Minotaur eventually but neither of us have enough sway to alter the Leviathan’s current course. I was sworn in the other day, and you know I was never actually going to keep my head down. I’ll be running circles around these other middies before this letter even reaches you!_

A particularly loud snore startled Deryn, making her blush at how easily the boys could intimidate her, even in sleep. It reminded her of the illuminating lecture in which she found she did not actually know all there was to know about airships. Sheepishly she rubbed out that last part of her letter.

 

  _I didn’t do this just to squeak by and muck about on the ratlines. Since I’m going to do this, I’m going to give it everything I have. That means I don’t intend on being the sort of midshipman the captain wants to let go._

That last bit seemed a little pleading, but sometimes it took a bit more than swagger to sway the proud and stubborn Jaspert Sharp.

_Please Jaspert, you know what this means to me._

_-Your Cousin, Dylan_


	3. Chapter 3

_To my very talented and invaluable cousin, Midshipman Dylan Sharp, the most esteemed soldier upon the famed ship Leviathan_

_Please forgive my accusations. You must understand that I, after a lifetime of witnessing your unparalleled accomplishments, assumed the heavens had merely bowed to your ambition upon your request. Can you blame me? I’m just so jealous of your superior skill as an airman. But you sell yourself so short! Could you not simply pass wind to guide the Leviathan swiftly back to London? Or do you prefer to have a few extra days to ensure your ascension through the ranks? But knowing you, I’d guess that even if the Leviathan touched down by the time you get this letter you’ve already made yourself captain of the whole blessed ship!_

_I humbly await your correspondence,_

_-Your Lowly Cousin Jaspert_


	4. Chapter 4

_I’m certain you don’t know what half those words mean, Bumrag._

_It’s not like it matters anyway. You didn’t even have to make your own damn point. These boys are like a pack of wild animals! The racing and the spitting and the swearing is all very good fun at first but these idiots never have a moment’s rest. It’s always ‘how fast can you drink that Dylan?’ or ‘I bet I could be in and out of the head faster than you, Dylan!’ as if I give a squick about how fast Fitzroy can take a piss. When is all this blather going to end? Am I the only one here who cares more about being an airman than how many spoons Matthews can hook on his face? It’s nonsense._

_I can’t keep up with all this._

_-Your appropriately humbled cousin, Dylan_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh! how the mighty have fallen!_

_I’ll bet a record has been set, I haven’t seen someone go from being so up himself to giving up so quickly!_

_Despite my disappointment you can doubtless feel from all the way across the world, I woefully admit this is as much my failing as it was yours. Perhaps I should have bullied you more, aye? Well, now you know what it’s like to compete on one of the big ships. All the world’s eyes are on the Leviathan, only potential heroes and officers get a place aboard. There might have been a bit of glamour in your entrance to the crew, but you couldn’t have believed that’s all it took to becoming an officer?_

_Luckily your kindly cousin has already written his request to have you transferred safely to the Minotaur where the mean middies won’t make you pee if you don’t want to. In fact I’ll be sure to let all of our middies know ahead of time that you think yourself above the competition and have no desire to prove yourself a man._

_Thinking of you fondly,_

_-Jaspert_


	6. Chapter 6

_Giving up? Who said I’m giving up, you twit!_

_I’ll have you know that despite a generous disadvantage in certain ‘games’ I’d be damned if I let some stuck-up admiral’s son beat me up the ratlines! Or with the flags, or the Huxley landings, or anything that’s actually bloody important!_

_Go ahead, send that bloody letter! I’m counting on it, in fact!_

_I’m going to blow these other brats so far out of the water you’ll need a signed medal from the King to get old Hobbs to even LOOK at your stupid request!_

_Heroes and officers you say? That’s a laugh! I’m a foot taller than Newkirk and Fitzroy’s as spotty as ma’s cat! I’ve been here less than a month and I’m already free climbing while these poor wee lambs stop to check their safety lines with every step! I’d like to see THEM take a joyride through open skies for three hours, I’ll bet they would have spooked the beastie into a dive before they even cleared the scrubs!_

_You’ll get me off this ship in your dreams, Jaspert Sharp!_

_-Dylan_


	7. Chapter 7

_To my Cousin, Dylan_

_Well, it seems you put me in my place. I’ve heard a bunch of crewmen were reassigned, but I didn’t hear your name come up. Is it true only two midshipmen were allowed to stay on? I didn’t catch any word as to why. I’ll just have to trust that you’re one of those two and I’ll be getting a full explanation. I do worry though, if you were sacked we’d have no say in where you’d end up, seeing as how I never even wrote that reassignment request._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_-Jaspert_


	8. Chapter 8

_You’re a bumrag, Jaspert Sharp._

_But you’re right, I did stay on. Me and Newkirk, of all people. He’s the tiny one who sleeps during lectures. I’ll bet he’s someone’s son or something._

_The reason they were all sacked is some kind of diplomatic mission, very hush hush. All I know is this guest we have aboard has decided I’m her special little helper and keeps pulling me away from my duties to give her tours and walk her thylacine. Do you know what a thylacine is? It’s like if a fox and a tabby cat somehow produced a puppy. And the weirdest part is its completely natural! Some kind of rare breed she keeps around as a pet!_

_It’s not so bad though. I get a cabin all to myself, and without Matthews getting confused all the time I’m able to ask Rigby real questions about the ship! Did you know that cats help bees survive without knowing it? See, rats like to invade beehives for the honey and that hurts them, but in urban areas where there are lots of cats there are less rats! So the cats don’t even know how important to the bees they are, they’re just doing what cats always do. I’ll bet the bees aren’t any the wiser either. Maybe we’re a bit like the cats, aren’t we? Maybe me just being here at all means that somethings changed for the better. Or worse maybe, if you’re Fitzroy. It makes you think, doesn’t it?_

_I think I actually learned that one from the Boffin not Mr. Rigby. She’s an odd sort, but I suppose you have to be to be a Boffin._

_-Dyaln_

 


	9. Chapter 9

_A woman, on an airship?_

_Why would the Captain allow that? With so many enemies in the sky that’s just asking for trouble! And you spending so much time around her is asking for even MORE trouble. I don’t care what she offers to teach you, it’s not a good idea for you to spend so much time with her. There’s one other middy with you, right? Let him learn all about the bees and the cats. You didn’t come here to play valet for boffins, did you? Show off to the officers if you want, that at least will get you somewhere, but for the love of god don’t go out of your way to attract the wrong sort of attention!_

_Keep your head down, Dylan. I mean it._

_-Jaspert_


	10. Chapter 10

_ To Coxswain Jaspert Sharp _

__

_ While I received correspondence with the upmost sympathy, I regrettably must inform you once again that no progress has been made in locating the crash site of HMS Leviathan. At present all information regarding the Leviathan and her crew are the same as I explained in my previous correspondence. I understand that you are anxious about the status of one Midshipman Dylan Sharp serving aboard the Leviathan, as the friends and family of the majority of the crew doubtless are as well. Due to the limited information about the Leviathan’s whereabouts, the admiralty stands by its decision for all nearby ships, including HMS Minotaur, to continue their scheduled patrols until more information presents itself. None of the resources required for a rescue mission will be considered until more information presents itself.  I am sure that you and the many loved ones of the Leviathan’s crew agree that no one ship’s crash takes priority over the war. _

__

_ My Condolences, _

__

_ Sgt. Briggs _


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Jaspert_

_I don’t know when this will reach you, we’re not sure how many of the beasties can survive the cold so they’re only sending out terns to let the admiralty know where we are. It’s likely it’ll be a few days before anyone even gets the Captain’s message, let alone tracks us down in the middle of nowhere._

_And blisters, is this place in the middle of nowhere!_

_I don’t think I’ve ever been somewhere on the ground without a single tree in sight, and there are no animals to speak of either. Its eerie, like we’ve landed somewhere unnatural. Mr. Rigby says it’s a glacier, and I suppose I’ve always known there were places like this, but actually being here gives me the creeps._

_But that’s not the strangest bit!_

_You’ll never guess what I woke up to following the crash. One moment I was topside and the ground was coming up beneath us, the next some Swiss smuggler’s son was waving some rank concoction under my nose to wake me up. Apparently the daftie saw us go down and thought he’d lend a hand, but then got all nervous when I asked him where he was from. Which is a bit unreasonable, if you ask me. What did he expect? Of course I was going to be curious, there’s no one else around for miles!_

_But then the bastard tried to shoot me!_

_I managed to pin him down of course and get the gun off him before he could blow us all up, the officer was so pleased that I single handedly captured the prisoner that he didn’t even make me escort him to the brig! Or really acknowledge me at all. In fact I think he outright ignored me the moment he saw Alec. (That’s the boy’s name, by the way)_

_I’ve got to go now, I was actually dismissed to check up on the Lady Boffin. I might have taken a bit of time to rest my arms. If you ever plan on climbing the ratlines on a glacier, I don't recommend it. I don't think I've ever been this tired._

_-Dylan_


	12. Chapter 12

_You’ll never guess where I am right now._

_A castle! It’s a bloody castle! With stone and towers and great hall and everything!_

_Remember my snow boy? Well, of course you do you’re probably going to get these all at once. Turns out he’s NOT actually a swiss smuggler, but some kind of eccentric aristocrat. He had a bloody COUNT with him. Apparently Fancy Clankers like to take holidays in the middle of nowhere. But it’s a good thing for us! Turns out this castle is filled to the brim with food! And a good thing too, the Captain said if we ran out of meat we’d need to cook up the beasties. Can you imagine? I’d rather eat my harness!_

_But we don’t have to now since the Alec and his family offered to feed us. Or at least I think they offered to feed us. None of them speak English except for Alec, and I think he’s still sore about me capturing him and locking him up and pushing him out a window and holding him at knifepoint when his count friend tried to take him back._

_Now I mention it, I might not be Alec's favourite person in the world. He’ll probably get over it._

_It’s not like I’ll ever see him again after tonight._

_-Dylan_


	13. Chapter 13

_Gootin tag, Her Sharp!_

_That’s German, I can speak German now! Alek’s been teaching me, we’re friends._

_We’ve finally left that bloody glacier behind! You’ll probably hear all about it, Mr. Rigby says that it’ll be all over the news once the captain sends a full report to London. You should see the ship! She’s twice as powerful now because Alek gave us some of his clanker bits to fix are busted engines. The best part is he gets to come with us! And since me and Alek get along so well, the Captains set me on making sure he behaves on the airship._

_It’s a bit rude in my opinion, considering it was Alek’s idea to save the ship, but I don’t really mind having the time off to watch him. We’re friends._

_There’s a lot I wish I could tell you about all that, but it will have to wait until I see you next. I’d hoped that would be soon after we crashed, but with Alek’s new engines we haven’t had to scrap the mission and we’re still on our way to our top-secret location!_

_Alek’s men get along well enough on the ship, all except for that count I mentioned in my last letter. Remember that time a fuzzy caterpillar crawled onto grandpa’s portrait? That’s what his countship looks like all the time. But I'm sure he can’t be so bad, he’ll probably come around now me and Alek are friends._

_You’d like Alek, too. He can speak all sorts of languages because of his stuffy upbringing, and he says he can fence too! I’ve asked if he could teach me and he said he’d think about it. Maybe next time you’ll see me I’ll be able to duel you or something! Even though he didn’t show it, I’m sure he was excited about the idea. The poor boy always loses when we race, I’ll bet he’s just playing coy so he can be better at something. I don’t think Alek’s had a lot of friends before. Luckily, he’s got me now, since we’ve become friends!_

 

_gootin chiss!_

 

_-Dylan_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank Christ you’re alright._

_I got all three of your letters just this morning, while I was here worried sick you were playing in castles and learning German? I could strangle you._

_Crash landing and getting shot at by Clanker counts wasn’t part of our deal. You’re mad to want to keep this up, and since I’m responsible for you I say we end this. I’ve got friends in the Admiralty that won’t make a fuss, I’m sure we can find a reason to send you home. There’s no shame in it, you came here to fly not get caught up in a huge barking war._

_As for this Alek person, I’d keep my distance. Do what the captain ordered you, but bloody hell, you don’t have to be best mates! The more you get to know him the more he’ll get to know you, and I recall specifically telling you something like THAT wasn’t a part of our deal either. I told you to keep your bloody head down a thousand times but now I mean it. You may be the best at knots and climbing, but you don’t know what you’re getting into with all these diplomatic affairs. And fencing? A sport in which you try to stick a knife in someone’s chest? That’s just asking for trouble. Don’t do it. Walk away._

_-Jaspert_


	15. Chapter 15

_Dear Jaspert_

_I’m not going home. I know what you’re thinking, but I can’t. Today my friend Newkirk barely survived when his Huxley went down. If I wasn’t there to save him he’d have gone up in flames. I can’t leave, not now the Clankers can shoot their own lighting. Please Jaspert, I’ve got enough nightmares to deal with right now, I don’t need to worry about you going behind my back too._

_You were right about all this Clanker business. Especially the fencing. But it’s not just the Clankers. Everyone is so keen to get the upper hand on each other even though we’re all on the same side._

_I need to know you’re still on my side, at the very least._

_-Dylan_


	16. Chapter 16

_The Clankers can WHAT?_

_And what do you mean, ‘especially the fencing’? What did that bastard do? What’s happening on that bloody ship?_

_I promise I won’t do anything, but you can’t just keep dropping these things on your poor cousin like its nothing worth mentioning! If the Kaiser doesn’t get me your letters will finish the job. Is it even worth telling you to keep your head down anymore? I’m sure you’re practically tap-dancing down the halls at this point!_

_I am on your side, but I need to know you’re all right. I can’t let you continue this if you’re going to end up like you did after Da’s accident. Your friend, that lady boffin, and your pet clanker, I’m sure they’re good people but you come first. I know from last time that trying to force you doesn’t end well, so I’m prepared to beg._

_You didn’t set your friend’s Huxley on fire, the enemy did. If you weren’t around to save him someone else would have. You’re not even supposed to be here at all, let alone keep an entire airship together. I don’t think you’re in the right state of nerves to be taking this much on. I can’t stand idly by and let you do that to yourself again._

_Please stay out of trouble._

_-Jaspert._


	17. Chapter 17

_I’m fine, I promise._

_At worst I’m a little tired, but at least I’ve been kept busy. Haven’t had much time to think about Da or Newkirk at all. I’m still working for the Lady Boffin, she doesn’t much like Newkirk even if he wasn’t in the infirmary. Since the attack on the dauntless I’ve become her favorite, not like it does me any favors. There was an attack on the dauntless by the way. You’ll probably see that in the papers too. Don’t worry everything was fine, I’m just too bloody tired to write about it now._

_You don’t have to worry about Alek. He’s gone, escaped with his men in the wee hours. We all knew they would try, but the officers still had me run about with the sniffers to track them down. We managed to recapture that Count fellow, which isn’t exactly a consolation. He’s the one that thought it’d be a good joke to pretend to take my head off with a dummy saber. He has not come around, especially after being captured. I’m meant to take his breakfast to him in a bit, even though I haven’t had a squick of sleep since the Dauntless. I better get going, if I sit still too long I might nod off._

_Stay safe yourself, Jaspert_

_-Dylan_


End file.
